Solid phase extraction of biomolecules is a required final step in biomolecule synthesis. The instrumentation used to perform the solid phase extractions has traditionally been either manual or using expensive robotic systems. As solid phase synthesis of small molecules such as oligonucleotides and peptides has proliferated, the need for low cost purification and solid phase extraction of these small molecules has also grown. An economical automated system that will perform various solid phase extraction chemistries automatically is needed. This system must perform these chemistries on samples that are in a multi-well plate format or in individual vials that can be placed on 18 millimeter centers.
It is apparent that a lower cost, fully automated system is needed by the industry. In such an instrument it is preferred to transfer of samples using cleanable, reusable mechanisms that do not result in cross contamination between samples in the same run. In addition, this mechanism should not result in carryover contamination from samples in a previous run to the samples in the current run.
The instrument must also have a reasonably economical system for dispensing reagents into a multitude of reaction columns. In addition, the system must be able to collect the desired product in individual tubes or wells without cross contamination between the individual samples being collected.